1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to faucet sprayer hoses, and more particularly to an aftermarket product for use with kitchen and lavatory faucets having a pull-out spray head.
2. Description of Related Art
The design and use of faucets having pull-out sprayer hoses is well known. In recent years, the installation and use of kitchen and lavatory or bathroom faucets with pull-out spray heads has also become more widespread. Such faucets are made by several foreign and domestic OEM manufacturers, and utilize differing hardware for connecting the spray heads to their respective water supply lines. Because of the different types of fittings used by the various manufacturers, the suppliers of aftermarket products such as replacement hoses for pull-out faucets have previously had to stock connecting hoses fabricated with each different type of fitting. A faucet sprayer hose installation kit is therefore needed that will facilitate the use of a single prefabricated replacement hose with any known conventional faucet having a pull-out spray head.